Levitania
Levitania, known as Terra Nimbus in the North American release, is a region in Reveria. Once a Doom Stone that came from the sky during a time of crises in Reveria, the huge mass threatened to level the realm as it precariously loomed over the land. In order to prevent the stone's eventual collision course, Celestia utilized the Floatstone in her airship, placing it on the stone to keep it afloat. With the threat barely averted, the denizens of Reveria soon united and worked towards an era of peace under Celestia's guidance, which stopped future Doom Stones from falling. The Doom Stone remained in the sky, a reminder of darker times, which people learned to fear and revile. Centuries passed, and what was once a Doom Stone had become purified by Celestia's Floatstone, turning into the floating island of myth and legend it is today. To reach Levitania, you need to reach chapter 6 of the story after Crankshaft makes some improvements to the airship. After the main story is complete, you can access Levitania anytime by talking to Larkin to the east of Port Puerto Marina. Also, after completing Chapter 6, you gain the ability to get dragon and bird pets (requires Origin Island DLC) by talking to the Pet Vendor in Central Levitania. Central Levitania Enemies * Terror Weedling * Violent Violet * Brutal Blossom * Mothoon * Trihorn * Spirit of Light * Lightning Wraith (boss - golden crown) Resources and Items Insects * Champion Beetle * Stained-Glass Butterfly Flowers, Herbs and Mushrooms * Blackbell * Legendweed * Whitebell Fruits, Vegetables and Animal Products * Heavenly Peach * Wasabi Ore, Wood and Fish * Skytree * Rainbow Ore Deposit * Sky Sardine * Floaty Pufferfish * High-Flying Fish * Superior Rainbow Ore Deposit Treasure Chests * Durable Charm * Healing Powder * Power Spray * Sack of Treasure East Levitania Enemies * Mantis * Flower Mantis * Pandamonium * Chimera (boss - golden crown) Resources and Items Insects * Stained-Glass Butterfly Flowers, Herbs and Mushrooms * Wasabi * Legendweed * Happy Daisy * Blackbell * Whitebell Ore * Rainbow Ore Deposit * Superior Rainbow Ore Deposit Treasure Chests * Healing Powder * Energy Powder * Resistance Spray West Levitania Enemies * Dinky Dragon * Ferociousaurus (boss - golden crown) * Trihorn * Bunny Killer * Banana King * Silver Dragon (boss - golden crown) Resources and Items *Stained-Glass Butterfly *Celestial Tree Plushling Camp The Plushling Camp is a town in Levitania populated with Plushlings. You can buy various things there, as well as renting a Holiday Home from one of the Plushlings. The Plushling Camp can be accessed from East Levitania. Points of Interest *Save Point: Save your progress here. *Bounty Clerk: Turn in a bounty here. *Inn Master: Sleep or rest here to change the time of day, for a small fee. *Shopkeeper: You can buy items from this Plushling. (see "Plushling Shopkeeper" section for items sold) *Salesplushling: You can buy a Holiday home in the Plushling Camp through this Plushling, as long as you have the Origin Island DLC and pay 200,000 Dosh. Plushling Shopkeeper Talk to this plushling to buy items. Category:Locations